Naruto Blood Craving
by animemaster5724
Summary: Something has gone terribly wrong! Where is Naruto, why is the leaf village increasing security measures? What is a Nazi, why is their army knocking at the door steps of the elemental nations? Who is Fuchi Shippuden, and why is he so interested in the Uchiha heiress? We need more answers, let's take a dive into the unknown. If your younger than 16 turn around. Naruto/ Fem Sasuke
1. King of the Night

**King of the Night**

_**Something has gone terribly wrong. Where is Naruto, why is the leaf village increasing security measures? What is a Nazi, why is their army knocking at the door steps of the elemental nations? Who is Fuchi Shippuden, and why is he so interested in the Uchiha heiress? We need more answers, let's take a dive into the unknown. Can't start from the beginning; so we might as well just tell the tale as best we can, and then well give its origin. **_

Pre-story

_Konoha in their own ignorant sense of righteousness has seen it fair to execute Naruto Uzumaki. In his death he feels betrayed by Kami; even though he has spent his entire life doing only what he feels his master wants. On his executioner block, he finally gives into his angst and accepts his fate. Death comes easy and Konoha celebrates; only something doesn't seem exactly right with this picture. Why would the child of prophecy be killed, oh well any way on with the tale._

_Three years pass and suddenly the small but very public war between the Land of Fangs and the Land of Claws ended. It was officially over one year ago when they united to form the Land of Monsters, yet now there is word of new threats emerging. They of course have a ninja village hidden in this place, which is strange since it is the most technologically advanced country in the world. Buildings towering high in the sky, made of pure glass, and supported by steal. New gadgets that would blow your mind like phones, television, and even guns._

_Strange enough there seems to be a castle in the heart of the city and this castle is said to be the main ninja thresh hold. Though this is amazing the one thing that everyone wants to know is, who this new king of the night is that everyone is speaking about. They say when he is in battle he glides over oceans of blood, and has an innate darkness that cast shadows on darkness itself. He also has an army of ninja, though these ninja are all a part of this strange new race that popped up suddenly, vampires._

_After the Land of Monsters was fully recognized as a country all of a sudden vampires, ghouls, and other old folk legends have been popping up. Most live in the country mentioned, but there are a few who have escaped its walls to taste freedom. The worst thing is no one but the people of this country know the full combat capability of these things. I wonder if they are strong._

* * *

**Story Start**

_**October 10, 1996 A.S. - Land of Grass- Near Kannabi Bridge**_

The night sky was painted dark blue, the wind rushed softly, the air was tense. Visibility would normally be near absolute zero, during a night like this, but the moon light was rich and pale. It illuminated the sky lighting naturally, unlike the street lights of the village hidden in the monsters.

Eleven blurs rushed passed the dense forest, at break neck speeds. At the helm of the group were three chunnin level ninja, who all wore the head band of the hidden leaf village. Behind them they were flanked by seven new genin, each one dressed in black fiber mesh padded ninja armor. It was new and state of the art, and was only possible due to the advancements of other countries.

As the ninja all sped down the dirt paved path way, two extra beings were close behind. The most immediate one was the pursuer who was chasing the ninja, and the second was the jounin leader. The leader was a raven haired girl, around five feet, six inches tall, C cup sized breasts. She had slightly pale skin which was covered by an elegant white silk fiber mesh combat robe, embroidered with a red and white fan. This fan was the Uchiha clan emblem, worn by only two people in the world. Her chest was out in the open, showing off a bit of skin, but her actual breasts were bound by surgeon tape. Above her black long ninja pants was a dark blue skirt, held up by two conjoined leaf headbands. Once head band was in the front, which was hers, and the other was an orange one from one of her late friends. This girl with her three tome Sharingan active, was Satsuki Uchiha, jounin commander of team six and leader of operation pealing hydra.

As she tried desperately to keep up with the being in front of her, who was tailing after her team, she was deep in thought.

'It will be an easy mission Satsuki, they said. In and then out, they said. Geez, this guy is giving us a hard time. Hopefully my Yamanaka teammate can send me a mental picture of our target, before he attacks. Darn it team, stay in formation Y.' Satsuki thought bounding harder and harder.

Up ahead with the leaf ninja, they were trying to shake off their pursuer but he was simply too fast. The chunnin in the very front saw they were losing ground so he looked to the blond behind him and nodded. The genin girl nodded back and relayed the message to everyone.

'Y1, Y3, S5 Jamunji formation. Go with smoke, then delta formation, followed by flares, and then exploding kunai,' was the thought that everyone heard. The whole team nodded and they went into their respective positions. Three of the genin in the back speed up and scattered in circles while one chunnin stopped moving completely.

Everyone immediately took out smoke bombs and threw them to the forest floor before jumping into their haze. The pursuer smirked before jumping in after his targets, and he stopped before taking a sniff.

"Haha, nice try but I totally know there are exploding kunai all around me. You have to do better than that Konoha dogs," the figure said, but suddenly twenty balls with micro kanji written on them rolled under him.

'Oh no,' he thought with a devilish grin.

A fluorescent flair lit the hazy forest, temporarily blinding everyone in the fog. There was a rising funnel at the top of the plume of smoke and suddenly several explosives rigged to blow went off. An explosion of colossal proportions lit up the entire Kannabi Forest.

Behind the altercation Satsuki was worrying about her wayward team.

"That explosion was generated from my team. Their chakra is erratic, so they must have just ended their plan. I hope I am in time for the interrogation," Satsuki said to herself. Suddenly she was hit with several images sent to her mind via her Yamanaka genin.

'Male, approximately five foot eleven… and his age is around thirty five. He is extremely pale and skinny in stature. Eyes are red and he has long protruding fangs, entertaining his stupid grin. He is wearing a midnight purple jumper with Victorian styled shoes. No doubt in my mind this is our target, this is the undead vampire connected to Orochimaru.' Satsuki thought while analyzing the images.

"Ok and now hopefully they can just… (Pow)" Satsuki stopped when she heard a metallic explosion followed by wood bark breaking. The sky briefly lit in a red and hazy white light and a scream emanated from the general direction. The girl jumped faster, hoping she made it to her team in time.

"Oh my god, he may just have one of those newfangled weapons, just my luck. My team isn't ready to handle someone like this, I hope I make it in time," Satsuki worried waywardly.

Up ahead in a clearing just three kilometers from Kannabi bridge was the very vampire who was tracking team six. He had his teeth sinking into one of the last three survivors and the other two were both shot in their right legs. The creature of the night looked up with his demonic scarlet eyes, and he gave a malicious laugh.

"Well jounin-chan you arrived just in time to see your last two teammates turn into my minions like your friends," the man said.

The wind howled harshly and Satsuki appeared with her Chokutō in her hand. All of her dead teammates on the floor suddenly had slit throats, the blood sprayed jets of hemoglobin into the night air. The two survivors looked on, cowering in fear however they were reprieved from their agony by bullets to the head.

Satsuki turned around in time to see an army of purple eyed, grey skinned corpses shoot her last two men. See looked down in shame before seeing the men rise with the same purple eyes that the other demons had.

"Now my raven-chan, it is time to give up. Don't worry I won't turn you into a ghoul like these things behind me. Instead you get to be my eternal vampiress cock slave for the rest of your undead life," the vampire cackled in tyranny.

Satsuki made no physical movement as the wind blew. She just stared down while letting her Sharingan spin around in her head. Her sword was in a loose position, yet Satsuki discreetly held it to where she could ready it in the least amount of time. She soon looked up before looking into the bushes, as if hearing something. Seeing nothing she let it go and let her blade drop, sinking deep into the ground.

This action put off the vampire and his minions and he honestly felt that the jounin was resigning. He started over to her but stopped when she asked him a question.

"So you're the vampire we have been tracking for three weeks. Tell me something, do you happen to know a man named Orochimaru?" Satsuki asked as if she were casually drinking a cup of warm tea. The vampire ever so slightly relaxed and then answered the question.

"That scum, of course I know him, but I am not affiliated with the cretin." the child of Nosferatu responded. He then pulled out a gun from his pocket upon finishing his sentence. He pointed at the Uchiha heiress and smirked.

'So these are guns, and that's a vampire. Both are more deadly in person than by their horrific descriptions, though the latter seems more barbaric.' Satsuki observed.

Satsuki in that very instant appeared behind the vampire with her Sharingan flaring wildly. His gun was wildly slapped to the floor and covered in several drops of blood. Her blade vanished from its position in the ground and was now firmly buried near the night walkers heart. He smirked seeing that he diverted the blade enough and then he spun Satsuki around before pressing his pelvis against her firm bottom.

"Neat trick, but it won't work. This silver blade does hurt, but it isn't blessed enough to harm me significantly. If you had stabbed my heart or brain I probably would have died, but I diverted it and now I get my reward. You stupid girl, now I'm going to rape you!" the vampire yelled.

An eerie silence whistled through the vacant field. Suddenly both Satsuki and her capturer felt a being that generated darkness itself appear, though Satsuki received much less evil intent and more like reminiscence. A cloaked figure walked up on the scene. He had a wild grin marring his devilish pale face, and his black hair flew wildly in the wind.

The figure is wearing mostly a Victorian fashion ensemble, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat (similar to the duster coats often associated with cowboys) with cape. He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. His eyes are an orange and red rippled oculus with a black catlike slit for iris.

"Who the hell are you?" the vampire holding Satsuki rudely asked. Satsuki just stared at the persona, enthralled at the strange feeling he gave off. For a brief second she sensed a repressed anomaly before finding that it was gone. She then used her Sharingan to get a more thorough exam of the man.

'Hmm like this vampire he has no chakra either. I think we can deduce that vampires don't generate chakra, which makes sense since they are undead. Strangely enough I sense another more powerful energy in that man, as well as something odd.' Satsuki thought looking at her 'savior'.

"I am one thing and also several things. You should only refer to me as, your death," the figure said. The moonlight glinted off of his black straight hair, and it gave off a few dull blond hidden streaks.

The vampire holding Satsuki squinted his eyes before laughing.

"You… my death. How quaint, boys kill him," the vampire said before snapping his fingers.

Several ghouls rushed the unknown man with chunnin equivalent speed but he didn't move an inch. They stabbed knives all over him and then jumped back before every non leaf ninja ghoul took out a gun. They then shot an onslaught of bullets at the person standing at the other end of the field.

A wall of razor wire bullets pelted the man, zipping into him with the force equivalent to an elephant stampede. The man only smirked before slowly strutting forward; his polished fangs only glinted in the moon light, giving off that eerie smile.

The bullets became much harsher after the first few rounds. Satsuki looked on in shock as holes littered the man's body, and a few of his limbs were literally hanging on by a thread. His mouth had a giant hole blown into its side, showing his pointy demonic teeth.

After the ensemble of metal riddle the man with holes and rendered him 'dead' his right arm fell of entirely and his entire torso just fell like a dead carcass. The most terrifying thing about this was he still retained that arrogant, demented smile. When he finally went down Satsuki just closed her eyes accepting her doomed fate.

"My death huh, well look at you now… dead!" the capturer yelled in glee. As he finished speaking the ghouls let out foul shrieks of joy, yet they were overpowered by a low reverberating laughter. Everyone stood quiet as it got louder, and Satsuki opened her scarlet eyes once again. As she did she briefly saw a flicker of chakra leave the man's body before all hell broke loose.

When the chakra left him and hit the moon several bats started flying down and swarming the air. The man then gave off an atramentous red glow, which the moon mimicked. Everyone looked on shocked as a black shadow like substance with red outlining flowed into the man on the ground.

* * *

**-Konoha- Hokage Office**

"You mean there is another vampire there," yelled a blond woman sitting behind a desk filled to the brim with paper work. The person she was yelling at wore a dark blue yukata and had her short hair let down.

"Correct Tsunade-sama and lord Jiraiya's informants say, this one is different from the rest," the woman said.

Tsunade closed her eyes and huffed in annoyance, before biting her lip in frustration. This was too much, these things just keep popping up, and the one with a lead to Orochimaru just so happened to be tailed by another more powerful vampire.

"What is the status of squad six?" Tsunade asked her assistant. The woman looked down at her field report before stopping when a plume of smoke appeared on the desk.

"I can answer that," a small bat said from his position on the desk.

"Kuromo… the bat summoning of Satsuki, what could you know that Shizune here doesn't?" Tsunade asked in a sincerer tone. The bat perched his self on Shizune's shoulder before speaking.

"Satsuki sent me; apparently her squad was ambushed by the vampire's ghouls. They tried the new Buddhist praised, silver kunai but after killing the first swarm of ghouls they were over run. They retreated and Satsuki stayed behind to get the drop on the vampire," the bat started.

"But something went wrong, what happened Kuromo?" Tsunade asked the bat.

"Well that vampire was one of the stronger types of vampire, so he easily caught up the team. They had a last stand but they sadly didn't have enough training to deal with guns yet. Satsuki is now being held captive, but that new vampire showed up…" he was stopped there.

"Don't tell me he killed Satsuki," Shizune started but the bat shook his head negatively.

"No actually he was shot to ribbons, but that's not the bad part," the bat continued.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"He just laughed on the ground and somehow he regenerated his entire body, which was filled with silver bullets, and regular bullets," Kuromo said scaring both women in the room.

Tsunade looked towards the Konoha grave yard before sighing, and looking at the brilliant blood moon. She looked to Shizune before taking a sip of some sake, which was sitting on her desk. After downing the entire shot glass she looked back up to the bat and spoke again.

"Kuromo, be honest. What are we dealing with here?" Tsunade asked solemnly.

The bat looked confused before just speaking what he thought.

"A demon, we are dealing with pure evil." Kuromo said before dispelling to return to the summoning world.

As the smoke from the return summoning vanished Tsunade inhaled a puff of the fumes before exhaling a wad of gas. She looked euphoric before returning to her normal gaze.

"Shizune, I want you to ready teams eight and ten. I think it's time the rookie nine gets back together, since someone is getting a demotion," Tsunade said before looking out the window again. She had a brief hallucination of a blond haired boy and she grew angry before throwing her shot glass out the window.

'Hmph!' she thought in anger.

* * *

**-Back at Kannabi Bridge-**

The red outlined solid shadows finished engulfing the pale corpse on the ground. Slowly piece by piece, parts of the vampires body reconnected. Like the evil known as the impure world resurrection technique, the demon pulled back together while maintaining that red evil glint in his eyes; that evil polished smile.

"Those are some nice guns, but I have a better one in my menagerie," a voice omnisciently spoke. Everyone knew it belonged to the vampire who just got back up, but he hasn't moved one flap of his lip yet.

As the smoky haze surrounding the revived vampire faded his red eyes shone through the inky darkness. His smile bordered on insane and he held his left arm up while giving a dastardly smirk. His previously vaporized right arm grew back and his left one now reached in his frock coat.

Everyone stared in suspense as he slowly reached for an object. The tension built up and no one blinked for a second. As he started unsheathing his weapon the moon light glinted off the now obvious gun. Strange enough, it had weird engravings all over it.

At the left and right side of the barrel '_Afterlife Am, .500 Fukki AUTO' _was engraved into the gun. Below that was engraved '_AFTERLIFE ARMS WEAPON INDUSTRIALS Co. Ltd©'_. The man finally pulled the weapon out completely, showing off a crystal white/ silver gun with wooden grip. It looked extremely dangerous and everyone watched as he held the gun with his left and hoisted it over his right arm.

The silence ended when he pulled the trigger cocking back the firing pin and subsequently the barrel. The hammer flew back and Satsuki watched in morbid fascination as a sliver tipped round of ammunition flew from the barrel. Her Sharingan saw the whole thing in complete detail, and she saw where the bullet was heading. She then saw the 500 millimeter round escape its gold shell casing, before speeding up to its target.

She looked back to the man again observing in awe as another shell flew out of the barrel but this time she saw a casing fly out of the right side of the release valve. The concentration etched on the man's face was perfect; his black hair blew in the wind.

He shot another bullet and this time the moon gave off enough light for her to read the engraving on the back of the powerful gun. 'LONG SLIDE… AUTOMATIC 13 inch… CALLIBER RECONSTRUCTION… 500 Fukki,' she read to herself.

Ghouls everywhere were dropping like flies. One by one, bullets flew into each ghoul making them drop in the time span of nanoseconds. As the dust from the dead ghouls settled, the man wielding the gun got wilder, adding showman ship of shooting rounds in a full circle. The strange thing was, he shot around four bullets into each ghoul, yet it only happened within less than a second. This was a semi-automatic, extended barrel pistol, so that meant he was pulling the trigger that fast. He sure has one hell of a trigger finger.

As blood, gore and dust flew into the atmosphere the head vampire holding Satsuki, could only watch in fear as all of his men lost their un-life one by one. The man shooting ejected his empty magazine casing, before starring at his foe.

"No! How is he killing them all? Oh my blood, it's those bullets," the vampire yelled in fear. Satsuki listened in as the man in the red frock coat explained what was happening.

"The silver Buddha of the Konoha fire temple and the silver triangle circle of the Jashin papist cathedral of Yugakure, were melted down to make these thirteen millimeter thick exploding shells. Nothing I shoot ever gets back up," the man stated popping another magazine clip into the gun. He clicked the hammer back and held the pistol to the sky.

Satsuki looked at the man in wonder while the vampire that just released her regained his balls.

"But why… why fight to save these pathetic humans?" asked the other child of Nosferatu. The man with the red fedora smirked when he saw the vampire show his cowardice, and flash behind Satsuki, before putting her in a vice grip.

"Now don't move, one slight movement and off comes her head. She is the last survivor of this night, would you really let her die?" the capturer asked. "You could help me out though; look the other way, or join me. After all two children of the night are better than one."

The man standing on the other side of the clearing scoffed before directing his gaze at the captive Uchiha. Her Sharingan stared into his slit red eyes, and she felt as if something was calling her.

"Are you still a virgin, my dear ravenette?" the man asked her. Satsuki looked confused before looking back and forth, and then finally acting as if she was pointing to herself. Her blush was electrifying when she found that he was talking to her, and for a moment she started to decline.

"What are you doing!?" the vampire holding her asked, no demanded of the man holding the gun.

"I'm asking if your virginity is still intact?" the man asked again. This time Satsuki felt the need to tell the truth and started but once again the vampire holding her cut her off.

"You bastard, you better no do what I think you planning. Like I said one step and I bite her," the scare vampire commanded.

The man in the frock coat grew tired of the charade and yelled to Satsuki.

"Answer me, has someone tapped that sweet virgin soil of yours or not," the man demanded her answer. Satsuki's blush lit her whole face and she responded.

"Yes, I'm a virgin!" she yelled.

The effect was instantaneous. Satsuki heard an explosion and felt blood splatter all over her. She thought the bastard shot her but, she then noticed she felt no pain and he was gone from her sight. 'Behind,' she realized turning to see the man with a gun to the vampire's heart. The vampire already had a bullet wound, and the man agitated it by punching a hole through his enemy.

More blood sprayed everywhere, and some got on Satsuki, giving her a vivid hallucination.

(**Hallucination)**

_A young pink haired woman held a pistol up to a more insane looking version of the man who just saved Satsuki. Smoke came out of the pistol, and she glared at the man in front of her._

_Instead of his Victorian styled suit he wore a rotting leather straight jacket, with the same riding boots. Two red glowing seals familiar to Satsuki were drawn on each of the man's gloves._

'Those look like…' Satsuki thought.

"_My new child, before you join my ranks as my final commander you should know my name." the man started._

"_Well then vampire what's your name?" the pink haired girl started for the man._

"_My dear Akasha, your new brothers Shinso, Alucard, Issa, and Dracula all call me…" the man paused for dramatic effect._

_The vampire then bit her neck before letting the woman drink from a golden grail. It had blood in it, which Satsuki assumed belonged to the man. Before she passed out he whispered his name to her._

"_Fuchi Shippuden," the man stated._

**(Real World)**

As the steam left the spots where Satsuki was hit with the blood she silently whispered her saviors name aloud.

"Fuchi Shippuden," she said causing the man to look in her direction with a caring expression. He smirked before turning back to the man he had his arm through.

"Watch closely dear, for I want you to be aware of this. So you know, and heed these words, a vampire only truly dies when they turn to dust or they vanish in blue flames," the man said and then he pulled his hand out of the man.

The vampire immediately caught ablaze in blue flames, and dust scattered in the wind. When it was done Fuchi walked over to Satsuki and gave her a hand to help her up. She took the offer and stood up with his help.

"My dear, I asked you if you had your virginity for one reason only. You are a part of the few people in this world with the true capability to become a vampire. Being a virgin is only the first step; my master who is the true king of the land of monsters extends an exclusive invitation to you to join us. You don't have to immediately join," Fuchi said.

Satsuki observed the vampire before seeing him hold an object out. She took it and it was revealed to be a gun.

"In case you do or don't join us, use that for protection. I have already had some of my men visit Konoha and leave ammo magazines in your house; all blessed, silver, and mercury tipped. A word of advice, it is true only a man can kill a monster but remember if you use silver make sure you bless it. That way the creature goes down every time. It's the only reason that vampire wasn't in absolute pain when you stabbed him," Fuchi continued.

Satsuki nodded before putting the gun in her sealing wrist. As she let go, she noticed it was significantly heavier than the ones that Konoha had appropriated from the ghouls they have killed.

"Well Fuchi I don't know about your offer but thank you. I'm still going through some tough times, so I just don't…" she was stopped by his devilish smirk and hand.

"Is it about Uzumaki Naruto; the child Konoha abandoned tortured and then executed, because he supposedly killed all of the ninja of your village? Yet I might add that was a terrible lie because your village didn't lose a single soul," Fuchi asked her.

Satsuki looked in shock before unsheathing her Chokutō in fury.

"How do you know that, who told you that story!" she yelled pointing the silver blade at him. She knew that from his show she wouldn't be able to kill him, but she would be dammed if she let another Naruto hater go unpunished.

"Speak up who told you that… I'll be dammed if I let another person squander the man I love," Satsuki added. Fuchi just smirked before sitting down on the blood stained grass. He prepared his words and spoke

"As you know, when people die they go to the afterlife. When I momentarily 'died' Naruto meet me, and he was the first virgin angel I saw. He told me all about everything, and risking his chances of ever entering heaven he asked me to get revenge for him. He forsook Kami and I was reborn… raven girl you're looking at the first vampire in history." Fuchi said with another one of his famous smirks. Satsuki went wide eyed and unconsciously jumped back

"You… you're him? You're the night walker, the Yami Kokuō, the man touted as having the ability to cast shadow on darkness itself? How are you alive? The first vampire who was said to be born when Vlad Tepes from the order of the dragons was executed, but that was over five hundred years ago," Satsuki spoke in wonder.

"Well my dear time is relative. The first vampire was created back then, but time… is… relative. You see I'm not Vlad Tepes creation; I was in actuality born a few years ago relative to this time. I died an hour after your lover Naruto died, by losing to much of my blood," Fuchi rectified for Satsuki.

Satsuki looked skeptical at his explanation but nevertheless she let it go.

"Hmm, whatever. Anyway you said this offer was open anytime right?" she asked trying to see if this could become an exploit for Konoha.

"Anytime, just go to the cemetery where Naruto is buried when you are ready. I will be waiting," he said as he stood up.

"Wait before you go, you said you died an hour after Naruto. How do you know that, and better yet how do you know me?" Satsuki started.

The man smirked before starting to fade out.

"Well my dear I'll humor you. I know because I was in Konoha during the execution, and I know you because I spied on you when you told Naruto you loved him. In fact I've known you practically my whole life," he said vanishing. Right as he vanished, a silver Chokutō implanted itself in the spot he was previously occupying.

'Damn him, just who are you Fuchi Shippuden? More importantly why would you even know Naruto? I need more answers,' Satsuki thought pulling out the pistol she just sealed. It was a regular fully loaded pistol with directions on how to reload and shoot it attached by a sticky note.

Satsuki sealed the gun back and retrieved her sword, before walking over to the bullet riddled corpses of her team. She said a silent prayer before igniting a flame on her fingertips.

**Inu- Ne- Tora- Hitsuji: Fire Style: Cremation Art**

Satsuki's flame grew larger and she touched each of her teammate in their forehead. Their bodies soon ignited into a wondrous flame and she took off into the night, returning to Konoha.

She jumped through the woods while replaying the events of the night in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about the offer and what she heard about Naruto in the afterlife.

"Naruto, is it true. Did you really forsake your last chance into heaven, just for revenge? I used to think you and I were polar opposites, but now you seem just like me. I hope wherever you are, you are happy my love," Satsuki said to herself, while jumping through the trees.

As Satsuki continued to jump she felt a familiar energy again so she looked up. When she did, she could have sworn she saw a blond boy in an orange jump suit jump past her. She stopped all movement and turned around before calling out the first name to come to her mind.

"Naruto!" she yelled but the figure kept moving. It became spectral and light, before suddenly a dark mouth swallowed the boy. Satsuki looked on with tears as the mouth turned into a strange coffin before it opened and then vanished.

"NARTUO!" Satsuki screamed in sadness and anger. It took her a while before she calmed down. When she did, she took off again, never noticing the twin red eyes looking at her retreating form.

'Echo leader, this is red leader… the target has just left. The answer to papa bats question is yes, she still does.' the person in the bushes radioed in before vanishing.

Above the person a set of rippled yellow eyes also glinted as the person left.

"And like phase one of his plan is complete, phase three of mine has now begun," the person said in a thick non-Japanese accent.

* * *

**-Konoha Hokage Office- Next Day**

Satsuki traveled at high speeds to make it back to Konoha within a day. Now that her normal three day trip had been reduced to one, she knocked on the Hokage's door and waited for the signal to be let in.

"Come in," the voice on the other side of the door said.

When Satsuki entered she was met by not only the gaze of the Hokage, but also her old rookie comrades and their jounin sensei.

"Ah, jounin Satsuki Uchiha your report please, how was the mission," Tsunade said. Satsuki didn't mind her as she looked around the room; she stared at each of her treacherous friends.

The first person she came up was a brown haired boy named Kiba Inuzuka. He had two dynamic red fang markings on the left and right sides of his face. He was wearing a black standard Konoha forehead protector, with a black tracksuit, and regular ninja sandals. He was a chunnin member of team eight, and the brashest genin Satsuki ever meet. It didn't help that in love with her, and tried a great many times to get her to fall for him. Poor bastard tried drugging her once, but she taught him a lesson. Satsuki remembered that two days before Naruto's execution he and his dog both pissed on Naruto while the genin couldn't sense him at all. That Genjutsu they had him under was strong.

She then continued her glance to the boy in the grey hooded jacket, with black circular shades. He had a cool expression on his face, while he hid all of his major identifying features. This was Shino Aburame, another chunnin member of team eight, and he was very quiet. Satsuki used to think he was a good person who only saw the good in things, but when the execution day came, he and his clan absorbed every inch of Naruto's chakra before letting their insects defecate on Naruto. His sad excuse was that it was illogical for Naruto to not harbor hate for a village that mistreated him, so he must be tortured and put down.

She came closer to the Hokage desk and saw a girl with dark violet hair and white pupil less eyes. The girl wore a mostly white and slightly purple jacket with dark blue ninja pants, and revealing ninja sandals. This was Hinata Hyuga, the person who used to be considered the kindest of the former Konoha nine. She was a chunnin on team eight and one of the most advocate expressers of hating Naruto. She hid behind a façade of loving him, and when they used the Genjutsu on the poor boy it broke Naruto's heart. One day before his execution she and her cousin Neji jammed all of Naruto's chakra points shut and made it impossible for him to be able to use the bathroom for the whole day. She was number four on Satsuki's top ten hate list.

After Hinata was team eights shitty team leader Kurenai. She was of average stature for a woman at twenty five and she had red eyes that looked reminiscent of the Sharingan. She wore a regular jounin vest with dark red pants and regular ninja sandals. Of every girl in the world Satsuki hated this one the most. She is the one who came up with the Genjutsu idea, and she tricked Naruto into thinking he slayed every ninja in Konoha due to his blood rage. Satsuki still doesn't hate her the most; she was only number three on the list.

Satsuki then stopped looking around and spoke to Tsunade.

"It was horrible, these genin need more training against guns. That target killed them, before turning their corpses into ghouls. I only escaped due to interference from another vampire," Satsuki said while looking around again.

Her eyes landed on a rather rotund boy eating a bag of chips. This lard ass was wearing an armored red battle shirt, and had long spikey brown hair. He was Choji Akimichi and one of Satsuki's less hated people. He and his family still betrayed Naruto, but at least they did it on orders and not because they wanted to. Choji's father was Naruto's executioner and he truly felt sorry for the blond. He didn't let Naruto suffer and even let Naruto have his last request. Satsuki wasn't at the execution to see the last request but she did hear how everyone expressed their anger in Chouza cutting off Naruto's head, without letting him suffer. For that she didn't completely hate the clan.

After Choji was the third most dangerous Naruto hater in the room, Shikamaru Nara. He was the lazy boy with black pineapple styled hair, wearing a regular chunnin outfit. He and his clan tortured Naruto while he was under the Genjutsu only their torture was the worst. They used their shadow stitching to cut through Naruto's abdomen and then they cut off his hands. Naruto was in the Genjutsu so he didn't know, but when he was getting executed for they say he screamed in agony when he saw the white gloves over his reattached hands. She had Shikamaru preceding Kiba at number five on her list.

She then took a glance at the blond pathetic girl next to Shikamaru and she nearly activated her Sharingan. This chunnin was Ino Yamanaka of team ten, the InoShikaCho trio, and she was wearing a revealing purple shirt and skirt. She may have ranked low on Satsuki's hate list, but her clan was under kill on sight with Satsuki. They implanted memories of Naruto getting maliciously raped by several females wearing dildo's and Satsuki knows of this only from her final meeting with Naruto. When he unconsciously got on his knees in front of her she knew what was up and her anger at that clan grew beyond what was thought possible.

After Ino was their lazy teacher Asuma Sarutobi, who was referred to Satsuki as one of the main bean counters on the council. He was wearing a standard jounin, and he had a small flag on his hip signifying that he was in the royal guard to the fire lord. Satsuki didn't really hate him but she was more intolerable to him. When Naruto's execution proposal came around he just went with the flow, telling Satsuki he didn't give a damn. All this man was concerned about was pussy and money; a disgrace to the word shinobi.

Tsunade spoke up when Satsuki took a longer than normal pause.

"And just what exactly went wrong, also please inform everyone of what a ghoul is. I'm sure we all know what vampires are," Tsunade said as she took a sip of her sake.

Suddenly the air shifted signaling the arrival of four people next to Satsuki. The Uchiha heiress scowled before speaking snidely.

"Oh my it smells like an overbearing sensation of hypocrisy in here," Satsuki said making a reference to three of the four people that just arrived. Everyone just looked to the left of her and saw who she was talking about.

The first was a pink haired girl who Satsuki didn't even recognize as a threat. She wore a red ninja outfit and headband, along with high heel ninja boots. This was Sakura, and she didn't even register on Satsuki's hate list. Like the entire Yamanaka clan Satsuki swore to kill her if they were ever alone. The reason for this was that Sakura betrayed Naruto by relaying his current fight with Gaara to everyone. When Naruto went Kyuubi mode, everyone feared he would go ballistic so they put him under a two hundred thousand layer Genjutsu and made him think he impaled everyone and put their bodies on display in front of Konoha. Yeah, Satsuki just hoped she got Sakura in a dark alley, ah the things she would do to that girl. Those sweet sounds of agony Sakura would release, Satsuki nearly got horny from imagining torturing the girl.

The next was someone who hit the second spot on Satsuki's hate list, and fourth on her kill list. This man had gravity defying grey hair, and a standard jounin outfit, with a mask covering all his revealing feature, bar his right eye. This was Kakashi, the man who started all this Genjutsu mess. He was the first to trap Naruto in a Genjutsu, and then he was followed by Kurenai and then the rest of the ninja force. The first thing he made Naruto do in the Genjutsu was impale her and then relish in the moment by drinking her blood. Satsuki just wanted to skull fuck the red right out of his implanted Sharingan eye, for that. It's why when she approached Naruto he was scared of her, and kept thinking she was a dead angel.

Next to the hypocrite was an even bigger hypocrite, the largest Naruto hater in the room. He was a sturdy man wearing a ridiculous red cloak with a brown geisha and pants. He had a headband with the kanji for oil, and a pair of annoying geta on his feet. This white haired man was Jiraiya, Naruto's biggest traitor and the person Satsuki hates the most, and also wants to kill first. He planned for all of this stuff to happen the day Naruto was born, and his reason was that this was a plan to resurrect the late Yondiame and his wife. Satsuki promised herself that if she killed anyone she would kill him first.

The last person was someone Satsuki didn't hate at all, and that is only because she never meet Naruto and so she doesn't hate him. This girl had blond hair tied into two pig tails, and the exact same face Naruto had when he was alive, only hers is more feminine. She wore a grey and blue trench coat, which covered her grey dress shirt, with a blue tie, and her blue skirt. She had some high heel Victorian styled ankle boots, and wore a strange cross on around her neck. This was Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto's twin sister who was shipped off to a temple at birth, by her father's dead hand. She is actually a pretty pleasant person who barely curses, and that is because of her background. She was raised in a Buddhist temple that combined with a Jashinist cult and they merged to become the first papist church of the elemental nations. They believe there is only one Kami, and that Kami has a divine wrath to punish all monsters who defy him. This girl may have been all that, but Satsuki felt she was one of the biggest hypocrites out there, and that is a story for another time.

Finishing her one mental profiling, Satsuki got back to her report.

"Anyways, hypocrites aside. My team found the vampire and we used the blessed silver kunai you costume ordered, but we soon became overpowered. After they fled, I dispatched enough of the ghouls to follow, I'll explain what ghouls are later. My team got far but this vampire was good, so when he caught them their explosive plan didn't work. He ordered his new ghoul army to kill them and I arrived as he killed the last two," Satsuki started.

"After that I ran in and stabbed my unblessed silver blade towards his heart but he was fast enough to divert the blade. He then tried to rape me and turn me into a vampire but a new vampire showed up. Before I go further let me explain some terminology to everyone." Satsuki continued.

She looked up for affirmatives and when she got enough she started.

"We all know what vampires are but only a few know of how they are created. Basically if a vampire bites you one of two things can happen. If you happen to be a virgin, which is the first of ten requirements of becoming a vampire, then you automatically descend to their level. If you aren't then when they drain you dry you become a ghoul, which is a body with your soul forced to stay inside it yet you cannot control it." Satsuki finished.

"Wait, so what are the other steps to becoming a vampire," Sakura greedily added. Satsuki shook her head before continuing.

"I don't know, but when the vampire who saved me explained he said I am one of the remaining few in this world with the possibility of becoming one. You can go through my file to see what you think it is, because otherwise I don't know," Satsuki added.

"I can rectify your misconceptions lassies," Naruko spoke up in a heavily Irish accent. "To become a filthy heathen, ye must first have thine virginity intact. The next is you must have enough power, and the third requirement is to have enough will. Fourth is to have a troubled life, and fifth is to have more than nine sins. The sixth is to have no fear, and the seventh is to have an unquenchable hate for something. The eight step is to give up your love for someone, and the ninth step is to devote yourself to something new. After all of that has been achieved, when you are bitten by one of the bloodsuckers you will descend," Naruko said as a matter of factly.

"Wait but then how…" Kiba's eagerness was cut off by Tsunade.

"Enough! Satsuki finish your field report," Tsunade ordered. Everyone went hush mouthed as their leader got caught in one of her legendary anger fits.

"Yes Hokage-san. Now to continue when the new vampire showed up he pulled out a gun and took out everyone ghoul with one shot, something about hating rouge vampires. After that he asked me was I virgin and I answered. He killed the vampire and explained to me what Naruko and I just told you. He then told me the signs of a vampires death and left," Satsuki informed everyone.

"And did this vampire happen to give you his name," Jiraiya said. Satsuki glared at him before answering since the question was asked by a higher ranking person.

"Yes, he said his name was Fuchi Shippuden," Satsuki said causing Jiraiya and Tsunade to both blanch. Kakashi had a phantom memory and held his Sharingan, and Naruko gave a maniac like grin.

"The problem is worse than I thought Tsunade, if he was there then we must inform everyone now or they could die. This holds especially true in Satsuki's team since he seems to have an interest in her," Jiraiya whispered to Tsunade. The Hokage nodded and took out a giant book that held every ninja in it. She flipped to the S rank section and let everyone read it.

"You should all read this now. The man Satsuki encountered is very dangerous. If you all encounter him then do not engage unless it is a life or death situation." Tsunade stated while allowing everyone to silently read the ninja records book.

**Name**: Fuchi Shippuden

**Age**: Unknown

**Ninja Rank**: Unknown but shows kage level ability (show caution when facing)

**Ninja ID**: ?

**Aliases**: Yami Kokuō (king of darkness)

**Ninjutsu**: ? (Assumed to be 10)

**Genjutsu**: 10

**Taijutsu:** 10

**Kenjutsu**: ? (People report he has strange guns that can turn into swords)

**Shuriken Jutsu/ Gun Wielding**: 10 (If he takes out a black gun, just run)

**Appearance**: Wears a red fedora, with crimson lensed shades. His torso is covered with an expensive charcoal Victorian suit, and a red cravat. He wears a red frock overcoat, with a coat and it stops just short of his black leather riding boots.

**Note:** Reported to have strange powers including not being sensed by sensors. Don't attack unless you must.

**Status**: Alive

**Reward**: 250,000,000$ Alive by Otogakure

"If what you say is true Satsuki and he holds no chakra, then he in fact is a vampire. I'll send word to the national ninja rankings office to change his status to undead vampire," Tsunade said. As she finished Naruko took out a strange knife looking object, with no guard. She then threw the object at the book and smirked wildly.

Everyone looked at her as if she were insane.

"Young lady, we do not throw weapons and more specifically bayonets in this office. If you weren't that man's daughter, I'd have you arrested right now. Everyone except Naruko, Jiraiya, Sakura, Satsuki, and Kakashi get out now," Tsunade said in a tone of pure fury.

Naruko said nothing as her eyes glinted in pleasure from looking at the picture.

'He's the one. He is the one my people have sworn to exorcise. Well Fuchi Shippuden, your heathen days are over, and I swear you shall die by my blade,' Naruko thought in her line of insanity. Her gloves glowed in a golden white light showing everyone the words written on them.

The right glove said 'The sage of six paths is in heaven,' and the left glove said 'Speak with dead'. The writing was written over a cross which was crudely drawn on them. This was the strange new Judaism religion, said to come from Jashinist and Buddhist combining. How strange indeed.

"Now you four I have decided to solidify your team again and you shall reform team seven," Tsunade said causing many things to happen. Kakashi went wide eyed, Sakura grew happy, Naruko shrugged since she knew all about her late brother, and Satsuki glared at her Hokage.

"Listen I know you all have mixed feelings but there are bigger things happening. Operation peeling hydra was just a set up for you Satsuki, so we could assess your skills after you know what. This team is going to lead operation Papering Corpse and to do that we need a skilled team to capture the Kyuubi when it reforms," Satsuki just glared harder at Tsunade for the insolence she spoke.

She made a subtle reach for her sealed gun but Jiraiya slammed her against the wall.

"Now listen here you pampered little slut. This plan was set in motion before that little shit stain was even born, so don't you dare think like how you were just going to. He is DEAD, so get over it. Now liven up because we only have two months before the creature that laid waste to Konoha returns," Jiraiya yelled.

This time Naruko gritted her teeth and fingered her bayonets. She may not have met her brother but she did still care about him, and her never meeting him was a sore spot for the girl. It went against her morals but she really hoped misfortune fell on Jiraiya.

Satsuki gave an ice thick glare at the white haired man in front of her before shrugging him off and walking out.

"Hokage-sama," Satsuki spit out in distain," training ground seven right?" Satsuki said leaving the office.

Tsunade confirmed her words and Satsuki vanished just like that. Naruko looked at Jiraiya before shaking her head and then a bunch of papers with biblical writing swallowed her up. Jiraiya could only stare in silence as he was just the cause for damnation to begin.

"Jiraiya… get out!" Tsunade vehemently said. The sannin with white hair said nothing; he just walked out the door knowing he was going to get a verbal lashing later.

"Now, Kakashi Sakura head on over to training ground seven. Jiraiya and I will join you as soon as we have a little chat. Be ready, and Kakashi you better not be late," Tsunade said waving the team off. Both ninja bowed before walking out the door.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

The woman called ran right into the room knowing her master was pissed.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked of her master.

"Assemble my SEED anbu unit only, got that?" Tsunade both demanded and asked.

"My lady may I ask why you need the Superior Extraordinarily Efficient Division?" Shizune followed up but Tsunade's glare made her leave the room and go get the anbu requested of her.

"Oh and when you leave, tell the pervert to step in. He and I are going to have a very, very long chat," Tsunade said cracking her knuckles. Shizune gulped, feeling bad for Jiraiya but nevertheless she stepped out and pointed for him to enter before walking down the hall.

Right as she turned the corner she could have sworn she heard cursing and glass break, but she thought nothing of it.

* * *

**-Tokaigakure- Castle Kingdom- Fuchi's Office**

Tokaigakure is the new hidden village that resulted from the two year war between, the fang country and its adjacent companion the claw country. The two countries merged their borders after the battle and became the land of darkness. They then set up new cities and formed Tokaigakure in the center of the old claw country.

No one could explain why this was the most technologically advanced country in the world. The iron country had all the metal, and the snow country was the first to make technology, but this country just appeared and it is like technology just dropped out of the sky.

They had giant skyscrapers and machines capable of building them. They had giant flat screen televisions and nanobot technology. They even had large assets and shares into every country bar the five major ones, and they also had alliances with all of those countries.

Many could say this small nation would be blown off the face of the earth, but really they were totally safe. Not only did they have alliances with literally every country except for the main five, but they also had soldiers stationed there too, and most of their men were vampires.

That's right; this small country is the heart of where all vampires come from, and their leader just so happens to live here. They call him the no life king, and that is only because he isn't alive, nor is anyone in the city. A city of over one million vampires, and growing, yeah this is a very big threat. Don't forget they have armies in every small country as well.

Their leader's name is Fuchi Shippuden and he is currently in a meeting with all of his best operatives.

"Sir, reports say that Akatsuki is on the move, and our target has returned home," a silver haired man with glowing red eyes spoke. He had a regal appearance and he like everyone else wore high quality Victorian styled suits. This was the fourth commander Issa Shuzen and he is the MOON anbu battalion commander. (Major Omniscient Operation Ninja)

"Alucard I want you to watch the Akatsuki's movements closely. If you can slip a few FANG squad members in there then that would be perfect. There are only ten members, but all you must do is kill one and replace him with one of ours," Fuchi said before looking to his next member.

"Fuchi, there is another problem. It seems that our old enemy from the Fang village has taken over the western lands, faster than we could take over the east. What do we do, they may start war?" a pink haired woman asked Fuchi.

"Ah, Akasha that is an easy answer. We wait, if I know Heiwana Hakai (peaceful destruction) like I do, then he won't attack until he can cause as much destruction as possible. After all he and I still need our rematch, and since I won by returning then he will want to completely eradicate us this time." Fuchi said before speaking to the man emulating his dress style in black, but has slicked back black hair.

"Alucard see if you can get some FANG members, to sneak over to the western side of the continent. We need to get their battle plans, and stop their production of these false vampires. I don't know how that bastard Hakai is doing it, but these preemptive attacks are becoming annoying." Fuchi said. Alucard looked up from his touch screen planner and nodded before clicking on another application.

"So white are you ready for phase two?" Fuchi asked looking at a shadowed man. The man in the shadows looked at Fuchi with his red eyes before giving a grin that was somehow visible in the shadowy area he was in.

"Of course sir, move out as soon as the subject is captured?" the man referred to as white asked.

"Move when you wish my commander, but make sure you don't let their procedure finish. I want that demon to know suffering before he dies. He may be their leader, but I will still kill him," Fuchi said in pure fury.

"It will be done… father," the man said before dissolving into light particles. Everyone smirked knowing that the plan was now underway, and Fuchi look behind him at the giant map of the continent. He then looked over to the window and looked out to the mega metropolis, his mega metropolis.

"Sir, when will the revival of agent N and the retrieval of our target begin?" a man brown haired man wearing a cool pair of dark shades asked. His dark red cloak fluttered even with the absence of wind, and his color reveal that he wore an under shirt.

"Well Dracula Zangetsu, agent N will return as a result of gaining our target. We begin as soon as the target accepts the offer, which I estimate about one month. That gives us another month to worry about the return of the Kyuubi and the subsequent day we know Konoha is going to get attacked," Fuchi said while gazing out towards the city.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, October 10th is fast approaching. The day of reprobation is at hand, everyone get ready. I feel a war on the horizon," Fuchi said looking over to the map on his screen. Something just made him stare at the western hemisphere of the map. It was completely parallel to the elemental nations, and looked just like a reflection, but he knew over there was dead land except for the small portion of that side connected to the eastern hemisphere.

* * *

**-Western Hemisphere- Land connected to the Bear country- Secret Base**

"Gentlemen, part three has begun. The fool Shippuden is playing right into my hands and he knows it," a skinny man with pale white hair and blue eyes said.

"All hail Heiwana!" was the chorus of the people in the room.

"Now gentlemen… we are Nazi's," Heiwana spoke.

"All hail, all hail!" they followed.

"Und we, vill have war!" Heiwana continued.

"All hail, all hail!" they shouted.

"Und we, and we… achoo!" he sneezed out.

"Gesundheit, gesundheit!" they followed.

* * *

**Konoha- Training Ground 7- Mid Day- August 29**

Naruko, Sakura, and Satsuki all stared at Kakashi who put his book back into his left pocket.

Sakura pulled up her gloves before punching them together making a miniature seismic shockwave rock the ground. Satsuki pulled out her Chokutō and then ran a cloth over it before allowing the sun to hit it, making Kakashi flinch from the light. Naruko looked at Satsuki before smirking and pulling out two of her bayonets. Kanji raveled all around the guard and blade before stopping just short of her hand.

"So this time we may have a different team lineup but… I don't think I'll be able to read this time. Well like last time, come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi said.

Suddenly the air shifted and the two sannin in the trees looked impressed. Kakashi didn't know whether to be proud or scared for his balls so he just eye smiled.

Satsuki stood behind Kakashi with her sword pointing at his butt, while her black onyx eyes looked over to Naruko. Naruko had by this time planted two bayonets in four tree's making a low level barrier. She was also in front of Kakashi with one bayonet to his crotch and another poking at his heart. She looked to Sakura who stood to the left side of Kakashi, and she had a pair of brass knuckles. One was aimed for his neck and the other was at his temple; Sakura mean while stared to Satsuki.

"Wow team, you sure are eager. I never even said go" Kakashi said appearing three feet away. He had good reason to too. Each girl thrust their weapons at the moment he said go, making sparks fly from the speed the clashed at.

"Well I won't hold off anymore. You may now… begin," Kakashi said vanishing into thin air. Several kunai, shuriken, and bayonets were firmly implanted in the ground where the bastard previously stood.

In the bushes a red pair of eyes and a devious fanged grin watched on in excitement.

"Now Satsuki… Naruko? How will the two of you and that pink haired harlot handle this skirmish?" the person said to his self.

* * *

**End**

**Well this is the end of chapter one and like always, if you have questions either message me or leave a review. Any people, phrases and places will all be placed on my main page, so if you wondering where a place is or what a person looks like look there.**

**Next time on Naruto Blood Craving: **

**Team seven has reformed and just in time, a terrible tragedy has struck their former ally, the sand village. Both the Konoha teams and Fuchi Shippuden mobilize, but why is the vampire going. What is he plotting at, and who is this man everyone is after? We still need more answers, so stay tuned next time for chapter 2: Many Immortal Monsters**

**OMAKE: Are you a Virgin**

"Are you still a virgin, my dear ravenette?" the man asked her. Satsuki looked confused before looking back and forth, and then finally acting as if she was pointing to herself. Her blush was electrifying when she found that he was talking to her, and for a moment she started to decline.

"What are you doing!?" the vampire holding her asked, no demanded of the man holding the gun.

"I'm asking if your virginity is still intact?" the man asked again. This time Satsuki felt the need to tell the truth and started but once again the vampire holding her cut her off.

"You bastard, you better no do what I think you planning. Like I said one step and I bite her," the scare vampire commanded.

The man in the frock coat grew tired of the charade and yelled to Satsuki.

"Answer me, has someone tapped that sweet virgin soil of yours or not," the man demanded her answer. Satsuki's blush lit her whole face and she responded.

"Yes, I'm a virgin!" she yelled.

Fuchi pushed the vampire holding Satsuki into the moon and suddenly a bed and romantic lake appeared in the back ground.

"Care to join me Satsuki," Fuchi said while lying on the bed with a rose in his mouth.

Satsuki looked incuriously at him before taking a double take of the situation. She saw that everything vanished and then she suddenly woke up in a cold sweat.

"Phew what a nightmare. Glad that's over," Satsuki said heaving out all excess air.

"What's a night mare, the fact that I just nutted in you or the fact that you're pregnant." a voice said behind Satsuki.

The Uchiha heiress slowly turned around to see Naruto sitting in her bed. She then stayed silent before pulling a Hinata maneuver and falling out in a coma.

"Too much Fuchi?" Naruto asked a person in the back ground.

"Yes sire, too much," Fuchi responded.

"Oh shut it, ya protestant fuck bucket," Naruko said suddenly appearing with a sign in her hand.

Satsuki suddenly awoke and stared at the scene strangely before just getting up and leaving.

"Huh, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are all property of Kishimoto Masai. Animemaster5724 doesn't own anything except for phrases he calls and certain characters and jutsu. Please support the official release," Naruko said before walking away.

"Give me ma fucking coffee next time, or I might actually stab brother in the balls, you protestant fuck bucket." Naruko grumbled in the back.

**End**


	2. Many Immortal Monsters

(AN)

Just a heads up, each chapter from now on will start with an important flashback and soon you will see how they tie into the story.

(Chapter start)

* * *

**Many Immortal Monsters**

**Wave country- 1993- Unfinished Bridge**

"_You idiot don't you die on me!" a feminine voice yelled out from inside a chamber made of ice._

_This person was wearing a blue high collared shirt with an Uchiha emblem embroidered on it. Two white forearm bracers were strapped on her arms, and her legs were tapped from the ankle to the calf. Above that this person wore light khaki shorts custom fitted with various ninja apparel._

_She was holding a blonde boy wearing a full orange jump suit, with a red swirl on the back of it. His blue eyes were shut in exhaustion; his whiskered cheeks had fresh lacerations over his normal three birth marks. It felt like dead weight holding him now, but the girl was determined to win._

"_Come on Naruto, you have to wake up. I can't keep protecting you like this," she whispered in the icy mist. Suddenly she heard a whooshing sound, and she picked the blond up before jumping three feet in the air. Had she not done that, ten senbon needles would have been implanted in the duo._

"_Satsuki, just stop trying to save me. I never asked you too, let me die a warrior's death and you can use that as a diversion," Naruto rasped out in a fading breath._

"_He's right, let him die and I may just let you live," said a person appearing in one of the ice mirrors. This person concealed their face behind a white hunter ninja mask, and had on a teal blue haiori, with light brown short hakama pants. _

_Satsuki looked down her nose at her adversary before gritting her teeth and throwing a kunai at them. They all bounced off before sticking into the concrete ground._

"_Shut up, what would you know? Naruto don't listen to him, get up now. I won't give up on you," she said standing in front of him. Her onyx eyes were concentrated on each mirror, trying to find and opening in the line of attack. She heard another whoosh so she took out a kunai and blocked all of the needles._

_Naruto by this time had awoken and he looked tiredly at Satsuki before whispering to the girl._

"_Since when did you have such pretty red eyes?" he commented and his announcement shocked Satsuki. She finally unlocked her Sharingan, and in mid-fight no less. She then pushed that thought out her head and focused again. Sixteen senbon flew at her and she had to back flip away to avoid injury._

_As she landed she noticed that several kunai were headed for Naruto, and with him out of commission he would surely die from a fatal blow._

'_I have to move faster, can't let my loved one die' she thought moving with vigor. _

_Naruto woke up again to see blood pooling around him. He honestly thought the assailant had given him so much damage that he became numb from the pain. He thought that till he heard a raspy voice speak next to him._

"_You idiot… you better not die. I promised myself I wouldn't let you die; no more loved ones will die. I love… you to…much," Satsuki spoke with her voice fading._

"_Satsuki, nooo!" Naruto yelled seeing the girl nearly fall out. She was awake long enough to touch Naruto's whiskers by cuffing her hand, and she spoke one last sentence._

"_Don't die, you must live. Promise you'll kill him for me; my brother. If not for me, then for Kami," Satsuki whispered before falling out._

_Naruto looked at the girl who just proclaimed her love for him in shock. He could formulate no words, so instead he responded the only way he truly knows how._

"_I can't say I love you, because I don't know if this is a lie. But Satsuki… I will kill this foe in your name. I shall fight for Kami, for the right to pray," Naruto said before red chakra leaked out of his body. His hair became wilder, and his canines became more pronounced. He then took off in a blitz of speed._

'_**Lord, I not kneel in prayer for my or anyone's salvation. Instead I shall fight, I shall fight for the glory of you god. I shall not kneel before you, because you do not help those who do so, neither do you save those who pray for mercy. Those are not true prayers,**__' Naruto thought while brandishing a kunai._

_He appeared next to the assassin within an interval of a second and he gave him a vicious slash. It cut the mask off of the poor boy revealing a frightened feminine looking face._

'_**True prayer is forged in battle; I shall dazzle you with prayer. You promised if I did then I shall know you, I shall know Jerusalem**__.' Naruto yelled in his mind._

_The boy was truly scared when Naruto paralyzed him from the waist down by severing his spinal column with a barbaric back slash. Naruto then gave off an evil glinted smile in the pale mist, and the next time the assassin saw Naruto, he had picked up a construction pole from the ground._

_Naruto then stabbed the boy through the stomach before sticking the pike into the ground. The boy was hoisted up twenty feet into the air and his blood ran down the pole._

_He was only the first of many victims. By the end of the day when Satsuki awoke in Tazuna's house, she found out about how her teammate did the same to hundreds of the thugs that raided the bridge, including Gato. He earned a nick name that day after the famous Vlad the Impaler; he was now dubbed Naruto the Impaler. _

_When she asked him why, he only said he couldn't remember, however; when she heard him mumble in his sleep his words were disturbing._

"_**The crushing and breaking of men's bones makes us repent. When the fruits of our murderous prayers reach heaven, Kami will descend from his throne among high, to bring judgment upon his wretched and pitiful servants," **_Naruto whispered while turning on his pillow. He never saw Satsuki's shocked face, or the fact that she was actually writing this down.

**-Land of Monsters- 1996- Fuchi's Monitor Room- August 30**

Fuchi Shippuden was watching the events of Naruto's past on his flat screen television. He looked on emotionlessly before speaking to his self, as if to prove something.

"Tell me, did your promises come to past? Where's your god Naruto; where's your kingdom? Believing those lies that treacherous ass Hiruzen feed you got you executed, see why you are alone!" Fuchi murmured with a few invisible tears of blood sliding down his face.

Akasha took this time to peep in on her surrogate father, and the man who gave her unlife. She hid behind a black couch next to Fuchi.

"What's the matter… answer me king? Mad king, answer me!" he yelled throwing a remote at the tele screen. More bloody tears appeared as Fuchi gripped his head. "There dead, there all dead! For your prayer, for your paradise, for your god, and for your happiness; you got sacrificed!"

Akasha took this time to show her father she was here.

"Dad, you ok. I was taking my daughter to school and when I got back I heard you in here," Akasha admitted.

Fuchi looked at his surrogate daughter, and gave a fangy smile before affectionately rubbing her head.

"Sorry Akasha, my little sweet Akasha. Daddy was just thinking about someone's past, and how the betrayal they faced was both his, and his allies fault." Fuchi said before ceasing his ministrations with the pink haired girl's head.

Akasha smiled brightly before speaking with a bubbly attitude only present in her and her daughter.

"Awe, well I'm sure when papa finishes operation bat bait, you'll get that raven girl your so adamant about." Akasha taunted running away from her red father. His black hair gained a few blonde streaks and he had a tick mark over his eyebrow. He chased Akasha all the way to the planning room with a red map of the world.

When she sat down in her chair, he knew what time it was and he pressed a red button on his side of the table. After about twenty seconds holographic versions of Issa, Alucard, and Dracula all appeared in their seats.

"So before our meeting begins, I'll assume code name white left already?" Fuchi asked and he got an affirmative nod from everyone.

"Good, now once he is in position Akasha and I will go to the sand village and tail the Akatsuki duo. Alucard, make sure that during that time you slip a few FANG anbu in the outer islands. Our scouts say that our enemies will begin advancement there in twenty seven hours," Fuchi spoke while looking at the man mimicking his apparel.

Alucard nodded before he took his turn to speak.

"Oh, and sire before I forget. This would be a great time for Issa to slip some MOON anbu in both Sunagakure and Konohagakure; while Dracula slips some CLAW anbu into Konoha's unguarded ninja ranks." Alucard offered.

Fuchi nodded and both Issa and Dracula responded with "Yes father,"

"Now I believe this to be all, come Akasha, were heading out to finish watching the fight at Konoha." Fuchi commanded causing the holograms to fade out and Akasha to give another bubbly smile. As Fuchi left the room Akasha whispered to herself.

"I know you are still sad about the past father. Without none of us would even be here, so the least we can do is help you rescind your wrongs, and give yourself some actual blood children." the pinkette whispered.

* * *

**-Konoha- Training Ground 7- Dawn- August 30**

At Konoha training exercise ground seven, the terrain was almost completely destroyed. Trees were in splinters, the ground was littered in craters, a miniature ocean formed from one of the larger ones. The very atmosphere was littered with chakra, and the ground was laced with many failed traps.

All around several of the trees that were standing had slashes and bayonets in them. Quite a few were still set ablaze from the many fire jutsu used during the exercise, and strangely the ground below a few was entirely damp. This land was in total a catastrophe, and the proprietors of this change were still going at it.

Sparks flew at random intervals in the thickened forest. Hearty laughs, followed by more wild slashes also came out.

Kakashi who was by this point looking worse for wear, was currently parrying Naruko with a kunai. The miniature knife held strong for a few seconds before the girl smirked and slashed harder. This caused his kunai to break, so he jumped back to avoid being hacked in half.

"Haha, you heathenistic cow you cannot overpower me. Convert to the papist church and maybe you can be saved, become our pope!" Naruko yelled slashing at Kakashi.

The white haired man jumped back, however; he wasn't ready from the ground he landed on to cave in. His feet touched the ground and then suddenly he was firmly lodged into the ground.

"CHA!" Sakura yelled appearing in the sky with a chakra laced omega punch.

'Damn these girls are going to kill me,' Kakashi thought before starting hand signs.

**Tora- U- I- Inu: Earth Style: Earth Style Wall**

Kakashi slammed his hands on the ground and commanded four walls of earth to rise. When they got over his head then a slab covered the top just in time for Sakura to slam into it.

The walls crumbled instantly and Sakura made yet another crater in the ground.

Naruko appeared behind the pink haired girl and looked at her strangely. Sakura looked like she just committed a grave sin, but Naruko shook her head and told the girl what was up.

"You didn't get him. He used hiding like a mole jutsu before substituting his underground self with a clone," Naruko informed the girl. Sakura instantly relaxed before turning just in time to see the eastern forest light up.

"I see Satsuki is keeping him on his toes with fire jutsu," Sakura added.

Off on the other side of the forest Satsuki was clashing with Kakashi.

**Uma: Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation**

Satsuki put one of her hands in front of her mouth and inhaled, before shooting out a three kilometer wide wall of flames. Kakashi jumped back before starting his own chain of hand seals.

**Reverse Hitsuji: Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu**

Ten replicas of Kakashi appeared in puffs of smoke and then he and his replicas all did the same exact chain of hand signs.

**Tora- Mi- Ne- Mi- Tora: Water Style: Multiple Giant Water Encampment Walls**

Every clone Kakashi had blew out a giant tidal wave of water, forming a giant wave of water to combat the giant flames created by Satsuki. Both attacks collided creating a wall of mist which Satsuki hid herself in.

It was silent for a few seconds before multiple blade clashes caused Kakashi to dissipate the mist. When it was gone Sakura, Naruko, and Satsuki were all standing in the exact same position they did when the battle started. Kakashi sweat dropped before everyone heard the bell go off.

"Well once again you all fa…" Kakashi stopped when Naruko threw half of one bell to him and the girls all took out halves of the other bells. He just shut his mouth seeing them work their way around every loop hole. When they giggled at him he then decided to find out just how they got the bells from him

"So how exactly did you manage to obtain the bells?" Kakashi asked his female charges.

Satsuki smirked before exerting chakra on her body changing everything around Kakashi. He saw the sun was high in the sky and the ground was perfect. He looked around in shock before seeing other versions of his self and his team before the test even started.

Naruko, Sakura, and Satsuki all stared at Kakashi who put his book back into his left pocket.

Sakura pulled up her gloves before punching them together making a miniature seismic shockwave rock the ground. Satsuki pulled out her Chokutō and then ran a cloth over it before allowing the sun to hit it, making Kakashi flinch from the light. Naruko looked at Satsuki before smirking and pulling out two of her bayonets. Kanji raveled all around the guard and blade before stopping just short of her hand.

Kakashi then saw what happened, when Satsuki shone the light in his eye with her blade, Naruko had already thrown a bayonet to cut off the bells.

He then looked back to Satsuki to see that her Sharingan was active. She then smirked before giving off an evil glint, and her Sharingan morphed into a triple elliptical which slightly bled.

Kakashi's breathing increased and he felt heat all around him. He looked up to see the sky was painted red, and the moon was pale white. Bats flew around the air making him see fear.

'What is this? Is Satsuki doing this, and was that a Mangekyou Sharingan?' he wondered seeing chains of darkness ensnare him.

As the scene got darker Kakashi saw a being of pure darkness standing behind Satsuki, with its dark hands resting on her shoulders. Suddenly the being gave a darker smirk and bit into the girl before appearing next to him and smashing his head into the ground.

"Life turns to death and death turns to dark. From ashes we are born, and from birth we start. Like this one you shall learn the meaning of sacrifice, and die one thousand deaths," it said gripping his skull tighter. While this was all happening the being holding Kakashi started gaining color and soon revealed itself to be Fuchi.

"And now you die!" it yelled.

Kakashi closed his eye and waited for his demise. After a few snickers and laughs he finally opened his to see the girls laughing at him.

"So, how did we do?" the girls asked Kakashi.

The jounin took about three seconds to get over the shock of the Genjutsu before he responded.

"Well you pass," he said with a phantom fear behind his words. Satsuki smirked seeing her new Genjutsu prowess was amazing, before she held her hand out for the other girls to pat.

In the trees Jiraiya and Tsunade were also looking shock at how well this team worked together.

"Dang, they may be the next sannin trio." Jiraiya said but Tsunade looked at him strangely before responding.

"I don't know, Satsuki seems unstable to me. Did you feel that chakra she used during the Genjutsu just then? Jiraiya that was some dark chakra; I think she was genuinely trying to put Kakashi into a coma," Tsunade said while looking back at the girl.

'Not to mention that with the change in chakra frequency, I could have sworn her eyes also changed for a second. Could she have the Mangekyou and if so how did she get it?' Tsunade pondered to herself.

In another thick coverage in the trees two figures sat on one branch observing the battle in the pale moonlight.

"Well father, she has improved since the incident, and it seems the blonde's death has given her the Mangekyou. Isn't that what your illusion power is based off of?" Akasha asked Fuchi. The man looked at her with a kind smile before patting her head.

"Ah, that is a story for another day. Though I wonder did you see into the Genjutsu like I did?" Fuchi asked his surrogate daughter. Akasha took a thinking pose before nodding.

"Well you saw how easy it is for our kind to control illusions and reality. You are one evolutional plane below me, which I named the Shinso plane. Though neither you nor your brothers can cross into my plane because of my conception, you can briefly use some of my weaker powers, such as illusion alteration. I want you to learn this Akasha, and teach it to all you see fit," Fuchi said with his daughter nodding.

"So father, what was the deal. I know she cast the Genjutsu, but how did you appear in there and alter what was happening?" Akasha asked him.

"Well it is one of the Shinso planes hardest abilities to learn, but easy to understand. Basically you exert your will onto the enemy like how ninja do Genjutsu, and through their eyes you will the darkness to make them see what you want. Only someone with vampiric instincts can break it, which means only the people who are responsible for my creation have a shot at it," Fuchi responded.

Akasha nodded before looking at Satsuki. The girl cast a powerful Genjutsu to hide her bleeding right eye and it tempted Akasha to go down there and lick the wound dry.

"No… don't go. Revealing yourself to the Konoha ninja this early won't be favorable to the plans. If Satsuki is to ascend to our realm, then it must be by her own uninfluenced choices. She casted the Genjutsu so she will heal from it," Fuchi spoke to the pink haired girl.

Akasha stared at him with her green slit eyes. Fuchi looked back with his rippled slit orange-red eyes and they both stared. Soon they both turned to survey the sky seeing a messenger hawk fly towards the Konoha message tower and Fuchi gave a demonic smirk.

He looked the bird in the eye and whispered "sleep" and the bird landed on a tree before falling fast asleep.

"There, now Konoha won't get the message of Suna's Kazekage kidnapping until morning time." Fuchi said before standing up.

"Father, why make them wait?" Akasha sweetly asked the man in the red frock overcoat. He turned to her and answered.

"Because, I need Satsuki to understand something's and this will help white catch up to the two Akatsuki operatives." he spoke before walking into a tree, disappearing all together. After he vanished his voice still remained, briefly speaking to Akasha.

"Leave a notice with our fair ravenette. Tell her she can find me in the Uchiha district," Fuchi said while his voice sounded like a phantasmal whisper.

Akasha gave one last look to Satsuki before transforming herself into a bat and then making a flock of bats appear with her illusionary power.

The girls at the bottom saw the bats fly overhead as Kakashi left and for some reason Satsuki felt a calling to them. It could have been because she has the bat contract, or it could be because the creatures fascinated her. Either way when one landed on her scaring Sakura, Satsuki smirked before petting the creature.

Though she didn't know it, this was Akasha and she stared at Satsuki with her green eyes which had a strange red background. Akasha nuzzled into the Uchiha before discreetly leaving a message for the girl in her pouch and flying off.

Naruko shook her head at Sakura before holding up a half ram sign and commanding bible pages to swallow her up in a shunshin. Satsuki took this time to look at the thing the bat left, hoping it wasn't dung. When she touched it, she was relieved to see it was a note, but then she wondered why the bat had it.

'Is this a note from my bat summoning's,' she briefly wondered before reading it.

_Satsuki, this is Fuchi Shippuden the vampire you meet a while ago._

_Before you burn this message come to the abandoned Uchiha district, and bring the bat summoning contract. Its time I start revealing the truth to you, piece by piece._

_Signed the returner,_

Satsuki looked at the letter before burning it on the tips of her fingers and heading out for the Uchiha complex.

* * *

**-Sunagakure Outskirts- Same Time**

"Well Sasori my man, here is our jinchuuriki prize. He took about fifty percent of my clay, but now we have him," a blond haired man wearing standard Akatsuki garb said. As he walked towards a hunchbacked man, wearing the same robes the wind blew, showing a modified information scouter on his left eye.

He then smirked before putting up a one handed ram seal and commanding a bird made of white clay to fly down from the sky. He then opened the palms of his hand showing a mouth that was seemingly apart of his hand, and the bird responded by dropping out a red haired man. Sasori looked angry before turning and walking towards the direction of the land of rivers.

"Deidara, you know I don't like to be kept waiting. Let's go, put the Kazekage in your bird thing and hurry up," the man named Sasori said. The now revealed Deidara frowned before making idle conversation with Sasori.

"Hey my man! You know you can't rush art, because it is the beauty of the moment captured in its final sublime form. When the three dimensional figure I create reaches the pinnacle of perfection I must turn it into its true senescent form. That takes time, and as you know art is, and explosion!" Deidara monologues for his associate.

Sasori looked on at Deidara emotionlessly before speaking.

"You fool, your pitiful art pales in comparison to true art. True art is an eternal everlasting beauty; one that never decays or diminishes," Sasori spoke while trudging his body along the cool night sand.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Sasori my man, but you know art is sublime," Deidara said while walking with his partner.

Ten miles out on a far off desert dune sat a silver haired man. He seemed to be drinking the blood of a dead man while looking over at the two Akatsuki operative.

The man was wearing a light black Victorian styled blazer with an open white collar shirt and similar colored pants. His blazer seemed to be modified in the fact that it had two long coat tails that reached his ankles. At his left side rested a blue ornate wakizashi with a gold S shaped guard. At his right hip was a gun handle that hid the barrel from sight, making it difficult to determine the class and type of gun it was.

'Ichimaru you have your orders, now follow them to their hide out, protect the jinchuuriki till I arrive, now search and destroy; search and destroy' he thought remembering the orders he was given a few hours ago.

He opened his normally closed snake like eyes, showing off blue slit orbs to the world. He then dropped the man he was drinking from and pulled his head off to make sure the man didn't become a ghoul.

"Well those are Akatsuki," he said seeing the men ten miles out from him.

"Well then, I guess I'll follow them before greeting them. Better call our butler Alfred," Ichimaru thought before pulling out his iPhone six. He then typed in the area code and seven digits before calling back to the bat cave.

_666-666-6666_

The phone rang for a few seconds before a middle aged voice picked up on the other line.

"Yes master Ichimaru, have you found your orders?" Alfred asked from within a dark cave with a giant screen behind him. He liked to refer to it as the bat cave since it had many bats as well as several official vampires.

"Yes Alfred I have found the targets, as well as zeta red. I want you to send my coordinates to master periodically, so he can arrive as scheduled. Also tell him our nemesis is moving out," Ichimaru said.

"Why yes young master, is there anything else?" Alfred asked of the young vampire who was gazing out at the moon light.

"Yeah, tell Victoria and Chi (Blood) to stay out of my blood cake stash or else," Ichimaru said before giving a playful smirk.

"Of course young master, your wife and son shall receive the message. Happy hunting, and may the night be with you," Alfred responded before ending the call. Ichimaru looked to the moon one last time before closing his left eye, causing the right slit iris to become more prominent. A dark blue energy with black outlining seeped into his body before giving him the same glow.

Ichimaru then turned into a black glob like substance that was both hard and soft. He the thinned out until he became two dimensional shadow and then he glided over the sand dunes at speeds faster than Rock Lee with his hidden gates open.

After about three minutes he arrive at the two Akatsuki members and heavily suppressed his power before jumping into Deidara's shadow, making the object ripple before turning into a silhouette of Ichimaru. Deidara never noticed and neither did Sasori. They were too wrapped up in their meaningless conversation about art.

The journey to the land of rivers has begun. All we are missing is the last few pieces and our game of death can begin.

* * *

**Western Lands- Late Morning- Undisclosed Location**

Heiwana Hakai looked out of his throne room to see his hordes of nearly invincible vampires. His yellow rippled eyes gave off an insane glint and he just got his hair cut to look like the Legendary Toneri Ootsutsuki.

Every vampire and commander looked at their white suited commander before saluting and standing in line.

"Gentlemen… with the technology dropped off from our god we shall go forth and appropriate the air ships of the sky country without losing one of the one hundred thousand of you." Heiwana yelled giving his speech.

"Once we get those ships, then our operatives strategically hidden in each village will return with their battle information and we will wait for that bastard Fuchi to get his men. Once that happens the war vill begin," he spoke I a prominent German accent.

"Now all of you… arm yourselves and prepare to siege the sky country. Our seven boat vessels will hold all of us, and we shall have two hundred more trailing behind us with all of our ghouls and any you should happen to create on the way," the mad man cackled with insanity.

"All heil Heiwana. Heil Heiwana, heil Heiwana!" was yelled by every member of the room.

The mad man just smiled before walking away with a black haired man next to him. The man was very lithe yet he retained an air of having incredible speed and strength. His eyes were dark green with cat like slits, and his skin was deathly pale. He had two long green tear streaks on his face and a pair of fangs which seemed sharp enough to pierce diamond. He wore a Japanese styled hakama with a white twin tailed overcoat over it. It wasn't visible but on his right pectoral was the kanji for nothingness (無) and in the center of his chest was a black dot tattooed on there to look like a hole.

"Uluquiorra…ready our WAR IV anbu as well as our NAZI trooper ships. Tonight at nine o clock, we shall storm the sky country and take those air ships," Heiwana commanded causing the emotionless man next to him to bow in compliance.

"Yes Heiwana-sama," Uluquiorra said before walking off.

"Ah and now stage three has begun. Soon Rei, soon our plan shall begin, und from it shall come a vworld anew," Heiwana spoke to his self.

* * *

**-Konohagakure- Uchiha District- High Noon**

The sun at this time of the day had hit its highest point, causing the warm summer air to reach its highest point. Multiple shadows were cast across Uchiha themed buildings and props, and a lone figure with raven hair was walking towards the Uchiha main house hold.

She was slowly approaching the giant estate, and as she came across a familiar flower garden invisible tears trekked down her charcoal eyes.

Satsuki quickly wiped her tears before walking forward and going up to her former front door. She readied herself before pulling the golden ornate handle and opening the door. As she did dust came out of the entrance and into the atmosphere, making Satsuki cough slightly.

She slowly came to a stop and with renowned vigor she took off her calf length high heel ninja sandals and slowly walked towards the back where the kitchen was. She didn't know if the vampire was in there but she just had a feeling that he was in there so she walked onward.

As she approached the room, memories of her last happy moments here flashed before her eyes. They were numerous but like a broken light bulb they were instantly replaced with darker ones. Mainly the time her older brother killed everyone and she swore to hunt him down, and she gave up her love for this clan.

The memories progress to the time when she first meet Naruto and brought him over, but her father would tell him to leave whenever he saw the boy. She grew sad, remembering the person she replaced her love for her family with, but nevertheless she shut those memories out and approached the dining table.

Something told her to sit at the spot where her mother usually sat, so she took the elegant red and silver throne and sat promptly.

"Now that you're here, let's begin," a voice said causing Satsuki to look towards her father's gold and red throne chair. Out of its long back appeared Fuchi, and from the looks of it he became intangible before solidifying into a seated position.

"So we meet again, vampire man," Satsuki calmly spoke. It wasn't that she felt scared of the man, but something about her both made her happy and cautious. In all honesty it reminded her of a darker Naruto, making her tear up.

Fuchi smirked before folding his left leg over his fight one and holding his hands together by his fingers.

"Yes, and now it is time for me to start explaining things. We'll start with the bat summoning contract, would you please place it on the table?" Fuchi politely asked causing the heiress to tap her right wrist. A plume of smoke came from her wrist and next to her, as scroll as tall as her seated position appeared.

"Good, now let me explain what that scroll really is. As you know I am dead, yet I still hold control over my body. Remember when you visited Uzumaki Naruto's grave the day of his burial and you were the only one there. In the afterlife he knew of what I would become and the powers I would have," Fuchi started.

Satsuki seeing where this was going politely interrupted.

"So he asked you to create a scroll and give it to me for my own protection?" she asked/ answered.

"Correct. Even in death Naruto still loves you, and in his last acts as a pure hearted boy he asked for your protection. I saw fit to make this scroll and give you control over my Kin," Fuchi said making Satsuki go wide eyed.

"So these bats are…" Satsuki pondered shockingly.

"Yes, they are all vampires. Lower level ones like Kuromo are common vampires, which are the ones who hold the normal vampire weaknesses. Intolerance to pure objects like silver and holy artifacts, immediately dried out by the sun, losing their strength to water of any form and holy water can return them to the afterlife, steaks kill, and even the fact that they cannot enter a residence unless invited in." Fuchi explained.

"And above them, who are the top dogs?" Satsuki asked in wonder.

"They would be what I dubbed Shinsō vampires, who are named after the first child I created. They do not possess those weaknesses and in fact their strengths are even stronger. They can do partial transformations unlike their counter parts, they are twice as strong and fast, and they possess the ability to control blood they are in contact with," Fuchi continued.

Satsuki looked baffled before asking another question.

"So what are you, the boss?" she asked already guessing the answer.

"Kind of… see I named Shinsō the boss but I am an entirely different conundrum. Being on a higher elevational plane than all other vampires, I possess Shinsō abilities and more. You cannot summon me unless certain conditions are meet, and being a vampire is one of them." Fuchi rectified for the Uchiha.

"So then what exactly are your powers, and what's the deal with those gloves, they seem familiar?" Satsuki pressed on for answers.

"Well I have the same powers Shinsō's have but I cannot divulge any further… sort of like clan secrets, meaning you must be a vampire to know. As for the gloves, Naruto told me to take them off of his corpse and reattach his hands the correct way. I just kept them," Fuchi said with a smirk.

'Hmm. I don't believe him for some reason. What is with him,' Satsuki wondered.

"Now my pretty ravenette I need to get onto the next topic. I know your harbor amnesty borderline undulated hatred for this village and its inhabitants, bar Naruko Uzumaki. Would you wish to join my village, where we have Naruto's real body. You should know that spot in Konoha was excavated by me, since I felt the casket and body would be better treated in my village who worships the dead," Fuchi approached the question before making the idea more tantalizing.

'Whaa, I thought he was going to ask for something ludicrous like a marriage contract. This could be the opportunity to get what I need to beat both Itachi and Konoha, let me check it out first," the girl thought.

"Why want me to join, and what could you offer me besides that tempting offer you just made?" Satsuki asked assertively.

"Smart girl, I want you to join because bluntly a war is looming over the horizon. One unlike any before, and Konoha/ the fire country is the main battle field that it is supposed to be. Not only will joining us protect you and give you the revenge you've been waiting for but we can offer you a way to actually meet Naruto in the flesh," Fuchi said with his red rippled eyes glowing.

'Naruto?' she thought happily.

"Ok you had me at revenge, but for real how would I meet Naruto?" Satsuki eagerly asked, and like a kid in the candy store she got her answers.

"Did you really think for a second we don't have a way of reviving Naruto? We are vampires, children of Nosferatu, and creatures of darkness. All we require is some of the blood of the person who loved him the most; that being you, and boom Naruto will return to the way you remember him being," Fuchi said while smirking even harder.

"Really, would it be temporary or permanent?" Satsuki asked.

"Naruto would become just, like, me. An immortal vampire of the highest caliber of blood, and he may have the potential to obtain all of my powers," Fuchi said.

'Just a little more. One more push and I have got her,' Fuchi thought to his self. 'Soon my raven.'

"Oh that is good, is there any room for one more?" Satsuki asked practically sealing the deal.

'Perfect, she has consented of her own accord,' Fuchi thought.

"Of course, though turning you into a vampire would make you the strongest Shinsō undead. Your potential is far greater than my other children, and you may even be the first and only to transcend to my plane of evolution," Fuchi said.

"Children, and what do you mean by that before I officially say yes?" she asked one more time.

"When vampires turn humans into vampires the newly created offspring is considered the child of that vampire. The way we determine the child is independent enough to survive alone and lose their 'lineage' to us is to have them drink our parent blood," Fuchi said.

'So after drinking his blood I won't be his child, and instead a being with a surrogate father. I think we have a deal here,' Satsuki thought to herself.

"Well Fuchi Shippuden, you have yourself a deal. When do I join?" Satsuki responded.

'Yes, and like that step two has been completed,' Fuchi thought.

"Not today, for I have news. The Akatsuki has taken the Kazekage Gaara to extract his tailed beast. You'll probably be sent on a week-long mission, including all travel times. I also have information from my sources that Orochimaru is planning to take out one of the Akatsuki operatives at the Tenchi bridged three weeks from now. Your team will undeniably get the mission involving this, so you can join us during the end of that mission. So three weeks from now," Fuchi said.

Satsuki smirked before nodding in appreciation.

"Oh and Satsuki one other thing, when we pick you up on September fourteenth I will reveal even more of the truth, most of which will shock you. Other than that may the moon and night be with you," Naruto said standing up and intangibly fading into the wall.

'Huh, what does that last phrase mean?' Satsuki thought in her mind.

"Well for us vampires it's a way of saying good luck, and also to have strength even in the darkness," the voice of Fuchi said in her head slightly freaking the girl out. When she calmed down she look out her window to see a summons bird, and she sighed before going to her job.

* * *

**-Hokage Tower – Few Minutes Later**

Satsuki finally arrived at her destination, so she knocked on the mahogany wood door and entered the room. In all honesty she knew this meeting was going to be boring, since she had just heard what was happening from Fuchi. Nevertheless she acted proper and entered the room with a neutral poker face.

"Ah yes Satsuki is finally here, now we can start this urgent mission briefing," Tsunade said crisscrossing her fingers and looking seriously at all the members of team seven.

"Team seven; there is a code red emergency from our allies in the sand village. They're Kazekage, Gaara of the Shukaku has been kidnapped and apparently the Akatsuki is coming to all of the villages hosting tailed beast," Tsunade stated making Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widen.

'Little brother, so the people who were after you finally make the first move,' Naruko thought clenching her fists.

"Tsunade-sama with all due respect that can't be all to our mission perimeters. Besides rescuing the Kazekage what are our other orders?" Satsuki bluntly asked surprising Tsunade with her keen foresight.

"Ah yes your second mission. As you all know, Konoha's late resident Kyuubi holder Naruto Uzumaki is dead. We know it will reform specifically on October 10, which is the day Naruko here turns seventeen. Listen your mission is to gather Intel on not only the Akatsuki's capturing methods, but also the sand villages security status. We need to see what to fortify for the upcoming date," Tsunade said officially.

Now Satsuki clenched her fist, something both Naruko and Tsunade picked up on because of their positioning in the room.

'Hmm what could she be mad about?' Tsunade wondered.

'So she really does love my dead brother more than this pitiful village. At least she it will be easier to bond with her, even if we may eventually end up on opposite sides,' Naruko thought.

"Team seven; you have your mission orders now. Retrieve the Kazekage and do your second object in secret. You are to now leave immediately, I expect you back here is approximately 6 days," Tsunade said before waiving her hands ordering team seven to jump away. They each vanished in their own methods and appeared at the front gate within five minutes.

At the gate Satsuki arrived to see Kakashi standing there with a to-go pack, Sakura had a mini to go pack, and Naruko like her carried her things in seals.

Kakashi bent over and took out a map of the world before drawing x's and lines around the Sunagakure area.

"Ok team, even without rests in between each stop it will take at least three days to arrive at Sunagakure. Arriving there, we will receive the parameters and complete objective two, before heading out to wherever the Akatsuki base is. Then we will come back and stop here," Kakashi said while circling an area above the Tani capital.

"From all of that, just like Tsunade said- we are looking at a near one week trip if we include the time to get back. Are there any questions," Kakashi said before rolling his map back up.

'Fuchi said that Orochimaru is planning on killing Sasori, so I need to be sure that I take Sasori as a target, so I can get the information and 'inform' Tsunade of the irksome news. She'll want to get the drop on Orochimaru and boom I have a free ticket out of this hovel,' Satsuki thought.

"Yes Kakashi-taichō, as the Fuku- Taichō and only other elite jounin here I wish to reserve the right to battle one of the Akatsuki of my choosing," Satsuki practically demanded from the scarecrow. Kakashi looked at her oddly before pondering what she could have asked that for.

'Such a peculiar demand she made; why would she ask that question, without any reason behind it? If I ask her why then she will probably lie so I guess I'll roll with it and divulge the information piece by piece,' Kakashi coincided in his mind.

"Sure, as my assistant-captain you may reserve that right, however I will pair you with any member of our party for this request. Is that acceptable?" Kakashi asked trying to force her into a verbal corner.

'Perfect,' Satsuki thought in glee.

"Yes sir, that is perfectly acceptable," Satsuki thought before looking to her wrist seal.

'This pistol Fuchi gave me has eight whole holy blessed rounds. They are nine millimeter cartridges with mercury tips and they vary between incendiary and armor piercing ammo. He also left me three full sacks of black powder and three special exploding bullets for tough spots. I think I have enough, but just to be safe I'm going to order some of those grenades I read about in the weapon catalogue he sent me,' Satsuki thought while lightly fingering her seal.

'When I do join him, I hope they have a place where I can practice shooting because pulling out a gun in a place where they barely even know what it is will rouse suspicion. Not to mention the fact that Tsunade has made it illegal for anyone jounin class and lower to possess one until they figure out how to work it,' Satsuki continued in her mind.

Satsuki suddenly felt as if someone was staring at her and she turned to see Sakura looking at her with an intense strawberry blush. Satsuki shook her head at the girl and went back to Kakashi to finalize the mission plans.

'Stupid girl, I wonder if she really thinks I'm attracted to females. She tries me with another accidental swipe and I promise the bitch will lose her hands,' Satsuki thought in pure livid anger.

"So taichō do you have everything set," Naruko said standing behind Kakashi.

'Naruko is one to watch out for. As Naruto's sister she has all of his chakra assets and capabilities to become a jinchuuriki. The fact that she is only here on a four month contract, which is when Konoha will have ample time to seal the Kyuubi in a respectable container; makes me want to stay away from her. There is also the fact that she is a Judas priest, and if she can convert someone like Jiraiya to the pope and make him a bishop, then she clearly has a silver tongue.' Satsuki formulated her opinion of her teammate.

'Just a little while longer father, and soon I shall send the demon responsible for my brothers demise to limbo. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron, thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potters vessel. Soon father, soon brother, soon.' Naruko thought eyeing a potential exorcist in Kakashi.

"Yeah, everyone regroup here are the formations. Please know that we will have two squads of SEED anbu and two FALL anbu trailing behind us," Kakashi said while seeing Sakura had a question.

"What are seed and fall? I thought Konoha only had two branches off military, the regular ninja and the kage anbu squad," Sakura asked.

"Ah yes you are still a chunnin so confidential information like that isn't really spoken to you. Since you are allowed to know about them I will tell you about our anbu. First off we have standard anbu which are all placed in the SEED organization (Superior Extraordinarily Efficient Division). They handle the common anbu tasks and answer only to the Hokage. A group of them trails every Konoha team during every mission; official or unofficial it doesn't matter." Kakashi said before looking to Satsuki. She got the message and continued.

"Then you have the super organizations that do specific tasks. There's FALL (Focused Acclimated Life-saving Leaders) who are the anbu that act as a backup team and information reconnaissance team, and then there is VINE (Venerable International Ninja Enclave) who do the top secret operations. They are the one who will help us get intel on Suna without getting caught," Satsuki said.

"Oh and since where on about it, remember the name ROOT. These anbu are unofficial and truly a splinter cell that answers to a man on the council. If you are approached by anyone of them, then leave immediately for they are pure darkness," Kakashi said.

"Now to continue with the plan, our team will setup in a T formation. Sakura I want you in the middle since you're a medic, Satsuki I want you in the front since you are more of a direct assault class ninja, and Naruko and I will take the support wings. We will have Fall anbu approximately twenty kilometers from us at all times, and SEED anbu will be ten meters underground tailing us. Is that all clear," Kakashi said before throwing two scrolls the forest behind him/

The scrolls came back with check marks on them and his team nodded before they set up in formation.

"Now let us pray," Naruko said holding their hands. Satsuki looked at them like they were crazy and decided to mouth the words but not actually say them. Don't blame her but she never really believed in the religious junk like that.

"Our Father, which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen." all but Satsuki said with bowed heads.

They looked up and Kakashi held his hand in the sky.

"Now… scatter!" he yelled whipping his hand down at high speeds.

Everyone raced off at chunnin equivalent speed and the mission began.

* * *

**Land of Rivers- Hidden Rock Cliff- September 1****st**

"So this is the Akatsuki base; better call Alfred and tell him to mark this position on my GPS. That way I can get back to those agents and finish hearing that interesting conversation," Ichimaru thought with closed eyes. He then slightly opened his eyes showing his blue slit iris's off to the world.

He then pulled out his iPhone six again and took a picture of the area before sending a text to Alfred to tell him of this place.

_Alfred I need you to mark this location for myself and master. I'm about three hundred miles ahead of the Akatsuki agents because I managed to kill one of their spies and gain his knowledge. Going to go back and finish hearing their conversation now, bye bye._

Ichimaru hit send and his silver hair flew in the wind while his black jacket followed suit.

"Next is just to get back and finish trailing them before taking out one of the targets to let our enemy get an advantage in the war," Ichimaru finished before looking up to the moon and turning into a flock of bats.

* * *

**Land of Wind- Barren Deserts- September 2****nd**

Fuchi and Akasha were walking in the sand while making sure to cover their tracks from the Konoha team. Fuchi was playing fun run 2 against agent white on his iPhone 6, while Akasha was drinking a blood smoothie mixed with pomegranate juice.

"Mhmm so delectable. Sweet at first, and then tangy once you get to the after taste," Akasha said while slurping her succulent beverage.

"No, dammit! How did her get me through the damn bubble. This game is wigged," Fuchi yelled while applying pressure to his phone. He had his dragon character in the lead and he just picked up a rocket however agent white used a teleport to appear in front of him.

"No, no, no, ah god dammit!" he yelled before getting stuck by lightning and losing the race by a hair.

"This fucking game cheats!" Fuchi said before disconnecting from his Wi-Fi and turning his vision to a faraway sand dune.

Akasha saw her fathers occupied gaze shift from his game to a dune, so she stopped slurping and inquired about what was going on.

"Well what's going on daddy?" Akasha asked Fuchi.

"Akasha, it seems our charges have arrived at Sunagakure and just received the news of the devastation one member of the Akatsuki caused. Let's wait here for three hours and then we will make contact as soon as those ninja leave for the land of rivers," Fuchi commanded with his daughter laughing and nodding.

"Piggy back ride!" she yelled while putting on her adorable green puppy eyes. Fuchi couldn't resist so he just bent down and let the girl hop on his back before running around in the sand.

'Soon Satsuki, soon the king shall return to his former glory!' Fuchi thought while staring at the Uchiha heiress with his telescopic vision.

* * *

**Inside of Sunagakure Hospital- Two Hours Thirty Minutes Later**

"And then after that Sasori walked away before I lost consciousness. If you are going to catch them, then I advise you follow the globs of sand that were wearily left by Gaara. The last time I say them coherently, they were headed towards the Land of Rivers," Kankuro said sitting up on his hospital gurney.

Satsuki looked at Kankuro before starting a monologue in her mind.

'So it seems this Sasori guy would be an easier target then the Mad Bomber of Iwa, Deidara. He uses poison and puppetry which I can easily counter with my Sharingan and not to mention the fact that if things get to out of hand I can resort to the Mangekyou. I'll do that way before I use the pistol; doing that would give away too much too soon,' Satsuki thought.

"Taichō, with all due respect… I wish to combat Sasori of the Red Sands since I am a more forward fighter. If you and he were to clash then it would be a tactical battle that could become a standoff. My linear and rapid movements can best neutralize his puppets, not to mention the fact that my Sharingan is all around stronger than yours," Satsuki said.

Hidden meaning to that. 'I know you have a Mangekyou but guess what, mine is far more powerful. Let me fight him or your secrets come out,'

Kakashi relented with a nod and turned to Temari.

"Can I trust you will be mobilizing a small task force to assist in the retrieval process? If you are you should hurry; I've sent Naruko out to scout for possible clues and tracks left," Kakashi said. The desert blond nodded before motioning with her finger making several blurs run past the room.

"Good, now with all of that out of the way Sakura I want you to finish patching him up and meet us at the gate. We will wait for you there, and bring lady Chiyo with you. Since she wants to help then she will help us, and hopefully with the extra reinforcements sent to the land of rivers we can storm the base and take the Kazekage back," Kakashi said before popping out of the room in a miniature plume of smoke.

Satsuki looked at Sakura before shaking her head and jumping out of the hole in the window.

She travel on top of several buildings before noticing a black bat with red outlining circling the skies. The Uchiha heiress smirked before jumping into a dark alley and then drawing a circle with an Uzumaki swirl inside of it. In the very center of the swirl was a magatama and Satsuki cut hit finger slightly, allowing the blood to drop on the jewel.

The whole diagram lit up and soon darkness formed a sea beneath her feet. From the darkness multiple eyes looked at Satsuki; red iris's all stared at her demonically before the diagram she drew duplicated and then formed over a pair of white gloves. The bat that lead her here flew into the storm of inky darkness and in a hurricane of evil Fuchi Shippuden rose to face Satsuki.

"You're becoming better at this. I don't have much time so I need to speak fast," Fuchi said while Akasha peeped at Satsuki from around the man's waist.

"Go ahead vampire," she commanded.

"Well before that you really should learn my title. It's Count, so from now on you may call me Count Fuchi," the vampire said with a silver glint in his teeth.

Satsuki looked at him incredulously, before speaking. "Fine Count Douche, speak now or I will eviscerate your entrails," Satsuki commanded once again.

Fuchi gave an impossibly wide smile and slowly walked up to a wall and spoke.

"I already have an agent inside of the Akatsuki base as we speak. As soon as they try to start the extraction, he will attack Sasori whom you have chosen to target. I have told him specifically not to kill Sasori, but you are to kill Sasori and combat agent white. You'll know him by that snake like he loves to wear," Fuchi spoke before disintegrating into dark flakes of light.

'Grin hmmm. On any accord I've got to make this inevitable fight look real. Since this agent white is probably a vampire, the Mangekyou Sharingan will be my best bet,' Satsuki thought before looking up at the blood moon.

The moon strangely shimmered for a brief moment and soon it was revealed to be a red slit with three rings of magatama surrounding it. Then as if she was dreaming, Satsuki saw the moon light create a pale image of Naruto which was soon eaten by the jaws of some dog like beast.

She would have freaked out but she held strong and walked away.

"_Oh you'll do perfect my sweet ravenette. I promise that when I return, your ascension shall be glorious," the voice of Naruto whispered before fading out of the night._

Satsuki jumped away with a few tears in her eyes, never seeing the black shadow with glowing red eyes staring at her with eyes similar to the diagram she saw on the moon.

* * *

**End**

**Well this is the end of chapter one and like always, if you have questions either message me or leave a review. Any people, phrases and places will all be placed on my main page, so if you wondering where a place is or what a person looks like look there.**

**Next time on Naruto Blood Craving: **

**Team seven has reached Sunagakure and are now mobilizing to reach the land of rivers. Meanwhile Heiwana Hakai has moved his forces to take over the now defunct sky country. What is his objective, and why does he swear revenge on Fuchi Shippuden? To find out more stay tuned for Chapter 3: Those Who Roam this Earth.**

* * *

**Omake- So then Who the Fuck are You!**

Satsuki was nonchalantly walking in her dead parents' house, looking for her contractor, Fuchi Shippuden.

Something told her to sit at the spot where her mother usually sat, so she took the elegant red and silver throne and sat promptly.

"Now that you're here, let's begin," a voice said causing Satsuki to look towards her father's gold and red throne chair. Out of its long back appeared Fuchi, and from the looks of it he became intangible before solidifying into a seated position.

"So we meet again, vampire man," Satsuki calmly spoke. It wasn't that she felt scared of the man, but something about her both made her happy and cautious. In all honesty it reminded her of a darker Naruto, making her tear up.

Fuchi smirked before folding his left leg over his fight one and holding his hands together by his fingers.

Satsuki looked annoyed before getting up and walking over to Fuchi who looked surprised. When she reached him she glared harder and turned on her Sharingan only to see a black outline of evil shroud the man.

"Who the fuck are you, really!" Satsuki yelled while tugging on Fuchi's head. Suddenly the mask like thing over Fuchi's real face was pulled off and it revealed a blonde haired, blue eyed boy with six whisker marks evenly divided on both sides of his handsome face.

"Naruto?" she asked in a shrill voice. The person didn't answer so Satsuki tried again, tugging the face harder this time. Now a bald man while a long green nose and extremely sharp teeth appeared. His head looked moldy and his ears were extremely pointy.

"Nosferatu?" she asked only to get no reaction. This time she tugged again and the face of an elderly looking mother fucker with purple rippled eyes was showing. His hair was a pale red and he had a strange tattoo on his fore head which had the same diagram as his eyes.

"Um, hi there," the man said in a sagely voice.

"I don't even know who the fuck you are… next," she said pulling the mask off. This time the face of Kakashi appeared.

"Nope!" she yelled pulling off another one. This time it was the face of Adolph Hitler.

"Nien! Death to American swine, porva ke!" he yelled but Satsuki cringed at his hideous face and pulled again.

"Next!" she yelled pulling one last time. When she saw her own face she just frowned before stalking back to her seat and sitting down.

"Satsuki?" Fuchi said in a voice identical to her own voice.

"You know what, fuck it! Just finish your damn explanation," Satsuki finished.

"Yay!" the vampire said with a loud cheer. He pulled of his own mask this time and showed a face with a bald head and a long handle bar mustache.

"Hi I'm Nappa!" he finished.

Out in the moon light, the real Fuchi Shippuden was watching this spectacle with his phone. When he saw his clone show the face of Nappa he felt very angry and his voice rang out through the entire leaf village.

"God, dammit Nappa!" Fuchi said.

**End**


	3. Announcement: Naruto: Final Cataclysm

**Well what do we have here. Expecting another chapter for this story. Well guess what your not getting one because this is an announcement for a new and even better story that will appear on my page next week.**

**Be sure to click follow writer at the top of this page in order to get a full update on everything that is going to happen within the next few days.**

**Also before I go just know that this has never been attempted before in this manner, and roll with it. With that said I present to you the announcement of:...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Naruto: Final Clataclysm uggg um...**

**Naruto: Final Catalacl no darn it...**

**Cataclas...**

**Clitaclasm...**

**Huh you know what I mean.**

**Presenting Naruto: Final Cataclysm.**

_**Follow the story of this different Naruto who must come to grips with his true origin story and ultimate destiny. Hopefully he'll figure it out for his, his lover's, and the universes sake. May Hagoromo bless his soul.**_

_"William... not you too. First my annoying old man and now you are acting like religious zealots. See this is why I created my plan in the first place."_

_**"Moron you aren't supposed to be in this. This is my commercial now back off,"**_

_"No you fuck off, I'm the main character in this bitch and what I say goes,"_

**_"Huh, you know what... fuck it. I'm out, and tell your friend Satsuki she can write her own damn script from now on I quit,"_**

"No come back, William he's sorry. Right Naruto!"

...

...

...

_"Hey get me out of this choke hold already. Fine William I'm sorry I labeled you. I'm just not very fond of the whole religious malarkey after you know who did his thing and ruined the world,"_

_**"Fine. But I don't think I get paid enough for this,"**_

"Actually William-kun the ratings say that your profits are at an all time low and the budget might be cut,"

_**(Sigh)**_

_**"You know what. Screw this. I'm going to go finish the final chapter. You tell the readers to be sure to review when their done."**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_"So am I..."_

(Slap)

"Don't forget to like and review when your done. William sends his regards, sayonara!"


End file.
